The present invention relates to a liquid-containing ornament, and more particularly to a driving mechanism that enables a plurality of magnet-attached floating ornamental items in a liquid-containing ornament to swing just like something real and thereby creates a unique decorative effect.
While the highly developed industrial technologies enable constant upgrade of people""s living quality, people require more about the articles they are going to buy. General consumers would prefer to articles that are cost-effective and show novel and unique structural design and spatial arrangement. A liquid-containing ornament is a popular interior decoration that typically has a structure being restricted to a transparent hollow casing for containing one or two types of liquid and one or more floating ornamental items, and a base for supporting the casing and accommodating necessary driving mechanisms to produce dynamic changes in the liquid and/or movements of the floating ornamental items in the liquid. To create a novel and unique liquid-containing ornament, a designer must try to break through the above-described typical structural form and to provide newer technical means to create dynamic scenes in the liquid-containing ornament to meet most consumers"" requirements. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved liquid-containing ornament, so that floating ornamental items in the liquid of the ornament moves while swinging just like something real to create unique decorative effect.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a driving mechanism for a liquid-containing ornament, so that floating ornamental items in the liquid contained in a transparent hollow casing of the ornament are alternately magnetically attracted and repulsed by stationary and rotary magnets on a rotatable coupling member of the driving mechanism to show movements just like something real.